Amelia Iero: The Grim
by SweetMaryMarie
Summary: "Gerard, Frank hasn't given a damn about me my entire life. The guy hates me, I don't know why but he does. So going back to the bus and pretending to be some close, grieving family isn't going work." Even cming to this realization many years ago didn't make it any easier to say. Frank Iero Gerard Way Mikey Way Ray Toro Bob Bryar My Chemical Romance Frank's sister
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I haven't written a story in quite some time so sorry if it takes me a while to get back into the swing of things! I hope you enjoy the first installment. I enjoy reviews and anybody's ideas are more than welcome, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters besides Amelia so don't freak out on me. Although, I wish I could own MCR, but I bet it would be pretty expensive...

Amelia Iero: The Grim

Chapter One:

Walking down the makeshift road between buses, my mind is a tornado of depressing thoughts. For example, I am my family's Grim Reaper. I am the bearer of bad news. When you see me coming you know nothing good follows. My brother has taken to referring to me as Grim, the signature "bad omen". My brother and I have never gotten along but not for lack of trying, at least on my end. I have worked for years to earn his love or even his acknowledgment, but it seems he will always hate me, even before all this death. Which is the main reason I've been standing, unmoving in front of their bus. Unable to knock. You'd think a simple gesture that only involves the raising and lightly rapping of a hand wouldn't be so damn difficult but here I am, just staring.

Exhaling the breath I wasn't aware that I was even holding, I knock abruptly on the door and wait. Then, quite violently, it was ripped open and there stood one man I haven't seen since I was sixteen. Suddenly I'm very self-conscious of my long blue hair and double nose rings. I'm entirety aware of my tight blue skinnies and my Atreyu band shirt, but there's nothing I can do about that now.

"Can I help you?" Those simple four words shook me. Of course he wouldn't recognize me. Why would The Gerard Way waste his time remembering me? Little Amelia Iero, Frank Iero's annoying little sister. Although last time he saw me my hair was pink and pixie short and my face wasn't adorned with surgical steel.

And there he stood, in all his glory. Shaggy black hair that hung almost to his shoulders, hazel eyes covered with eyeliner, and pale, porcelain skin. He was wearing red, skinny jeans with a black and red shirt and black cons.

At a loss for words, I just stood there until-  
"Grim?" I hear Frank call from somewhere behind Gerard and then I see him. He looks just like my Frankie ought to. Black, messy hair, black skinnies with a black band tee. He had gloves on his hands and his face held the beginnings of his show makeup.

"Hey Frank," I replied with a half-hearted wave as I watched the realization dawn on Gerard's face, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"What are you doing here?" Frank's voice held no emotion as he spoke. He was always so blunt with me. Never sensitive or caring, never the protective older brother all my friends complained theirs were.

I dropped my eyes from his gaze and stared at my shoes. My mouth went dry as I suddenly remembered why I was even there in the first place.

"Grandpa died." My voice cracked as I spoke and I tried hard to even it out knowing how much Frank hated it when I cried, he always called me a baby. I heard his sharp intake of breath but still couldn't gather the courage to look up at him. We were both so close with both of our grandparents and it has only been a couple years since I was in a similar position telling him of grandma's death.

"Why don't you come in, Amelia?" My eyes shot up. I had completely forgotten that Gerard was here, standing right in front of me. I shook my head no and took a few tentative steps back, scared.

"I... I can't. I uhh... I should go," I said, stumbling over my words, backing up further still.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just come inside, it's a lot to take in, Ames," Gerard spoke, reaching out for my arm. Ames. No one has called me that since I was twelve, right before our mother died.

"No. Just no, okay? I can't, shouldn't. I need to go. I need to get out of here," I spoke rapidly, feeling trapped and particularly panicked. Quickly, before either man could do anything about it, I spun on my heel and darted back down the dirt road. I didn't really have a plan. I took a taxi here and had no one with me. Basically my plan was to wander aimlessly, wallowing in my self-pity. Suddenly, though, a hand caught my elbow and I was pulled back into something, or someone to be more accurate.

Gerard. Why the hell would he follow me? He's never given a damn about me before, why start now? Oh, I know. Poor, pathetic Amelia, all sad and alone. He's being the good Samaritan.

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing here but I don't need your pity alright? And I can take care of myself," I said sharply, meeting his eyes. He looked shocked but kept his grip on me firm. "Please, Ames, just come back to the bus. Frank'll be worried." He sounded so sincere but I couldn't help laughing at that. Frank? Be worried about me? Where was Gerard living? He seemed appalled at my reaction but was he serious?

"Gerard, Frank hasn't given a damn about me my entire life. The guy hates me, I don't know why but he does. So going back to the bus and pretending to be some close, grieving family isn't going work." Even coming to this realization many years ago didn't make it any easier to say. I could feel my eyes begin to sting but I pushed the feeling back. I've cried enough over my family, over Frank.

"You think I don't care about you?" I heard his voice behind me and I prayed I was imagining it. Slowly, I turned to face Frank, my eyes free of tears but the sadness in them was surely evident.

"Hey Frank," I started but he cut me off. "You think I don't give a damn about you?" he said, louder this time. I watched him stalk over to me and felt my heart race. I could hear my brain work, asking me, "When did you become so afraid of him? He's your brother." Even still I couldn't push it away.

"Look, Frank, it's okay. You don't have to get upset. I know where we stand, where you stand with me. I accepted it a while ago. I just... I just don't want to fight, alright?" I could hear the pleading tone in my voice, just begging him to let it go. Let this unspoken agreement go back to just that; unspoken.

Ours eyes locked and he stopped walking at my words, only a few feet in front of me now. I felt Gerard gently release my arm but I didn't turn to look at him.

"I don't know what to say," Frank said, his voice quiet and lost sounding. I swallowed hard and replied, "Nothing. Don't say anything. You go back to the bus and your life and I'll walk away. You won't have to see me until someone else dies and our father forces me out here again because he's too drunk to stand, let alone get on a plane and do anything himself. Sound good?"

For a moment we just stood there, staring at each other. Then suddenly I was in Frank's arms and he was hugging me like he's never hugged me before (probably because he's never hugged me before). I don't think I even reacted. I just let him latch onto me while I stood dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, Ames. I never realized what I was doing or how it made you feel," he said after he pulled away but still keeping me at arm's length. "You... you called me Ames," was the only thing my mind could register to say. "You've never called me Ames. I can't even remember a time before you called me Grim." I saw his face fall and I frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you. I'm just surprised. I think part of me thought you forgot my real name all together," I said jokingly but the creases in his brow only furrowed more. Apparently I'm not a good comedian.

"Come. Come back to the tour bus with us. I want you to stay a while. Please?" The pleading in Frank's voice won me over and I nodded. He grinned at me the famous Iero smile and I matched his with my own.

And there he was again.  
Gerard Way.

Watching this whole sappy, cliché after-school special take place. He looked so serene just standing there, looking at us. I saw his eyes flicker to mine and felt heat rush to my cheeks. Ducking past him, I tailed after Frank with Gerard slowly in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this Fanfiction stuff is really new to me because it took me FOREVER to figure out how to add a new chapter. :/ I know, I'm dumb...

ANYWAYS! This is the new chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks to RIOT GIRL XX for the review. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys like the second chapter. I've already got half of the third one written up! As always rate, message, and review!

Chapter Two:

The tour bus was full of shouts and loud, slamming noises that completely stopped when Frank yanked the door open.

How am I standing here? What the hell just happened? This is a dream and its going to end with Frank killing me, I just know it.

I was pulled from my day-nightmare when I felt a gentle tug on my arm. Looking up I realized that I had paused after him, one foot on the first step just staring blankly at the back of his shirt.

"Sorry. A lot to take in," I mumbled quietly, feeling very nervous once I noticed that he and everyone else, including Gerard right behind me, was looking at me intently.

"Come on in and see the guys," Frank said, dragging me inside.

"Uhh..." I got out before being thrusts in front of everyone. "Hello." I could tell my eyes were wide and I couldn't help wondering if they could sense my fear. Mikey was the first to react, he jumped up from the little couch where he and Ray were clearly hardcore gaming and launched himself at me. He pulled me into a tight hug which I immediately returned. Mikey always seemed to make me feel at home. He smelled of cigarettes which was always comforting to me for some reason. "I missed you, Amelia. It's been a long time. Too long." His words were muffled by my hair but I still heard him and it made me smile.

"I've missed you, too, Mikey. Life's pretty boring without you sticking forks into toasters" I said, grinning like a mad man as he pulled away from me enough to give me an incredulous look that had everyone laughing. I giggled at him before hugging him quickly once more then took a step back.

Next was Ray. He seemed a little apprehensive at first but that seemed to fade and soon I was hugging him as well, patting his fro-ed head. He chuckled a little, kissed my forehead and sat back down.

"Hey Lala!" Bob shouted, gripping me around the waist and spinning me in circles. I laughed loudly, like I haven't in a long time, and screamed at him to put me down.

Bob has always called me Lala. I think he just wanted a special little connection with me that the other boys couldn't touch. Bob was more the older brother then Frankie ever was. He was my Bobby-bear, always there to give me advice or just a hug when I needed it most.

"Bobby-bear! You always gave the BEST hugs!" I said, giggling while trying to get my head to stop spinning. "Ahem." I spun around and found Frank giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Everyone gets a hug but me?" He replied in a joking tone but I could tell his feelings were hurt but I wasn't sure what to do.

"Neither did Gerard," I pointed out trying to defuse the tension. "You know that's true, sugar. I didn't get a proper hello," Gerard said with a smirk that had my heart pounding hard against my chest.

"No, but you also didn't know who I was when you answered the door." My face was slightly flushed and half of me was hoping he'd drop it, but I could feel the other half praying he'd hold me close, if only for a few seconds.

He raised his eyebrows at me and answered back, "True, but you've changed a lot." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not and I think the look on my face showed it.

"Definitely in a good way," Gerard said with a heart melting smile. Oh, dear God, kill me now before I do something truly embarrassing.

"So Ames, what brings you to our part of the Warped Tour?" Ray asked casually and my breath hitched in my throat. I had completely forgotten why I had even come in the fest place. "Uhh... Our grandpa died..." I wasn't ever really good at being tactful. I don't think either Frank or myself inherited thy trait. Ray's face fell noticeably, as did everyone else's.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia. I didn't know. Well, I should have known- I uhh... I mean-" he stuttered and I snorted.

" Oh, I'm sorry, Ray. That was awful of me. Its just... Why else would I be here?" I said sadly, but tried to keep me tone even. He frowned, but nodded as did the others.

"She's going to be hanging around for a bit, though," Gerard said from behind me, earning Frank some weird stares which he look affronted to.

"Was I really that awful to her?" he asked incredulously and suddenly everyone found their shoes very interesting. Frank sighed and pushed passed everyone towards the small bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Oh, come on, guys! Really?" I glared at them all in turn and only Gerard met my gaze causing my slight blush to creep back.

"He asked, Ames, I'm not going to lie to him," he replied, rolling his eyes as he plopped onto the couch next to Mikey.

"I'll take damage control, " Ray declared, sending a pointed look at Gerard who merely shrugged in response. "Nah," I said pushing him back. "I got this one."


End file.
